


refresh ()

by shiningbind



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Transistor AU, character death (technically), cruxis is the basically the camerata already so, more of a proof of concept than anything else, sometimes your husband is just a sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningbind/pseuds/shiningbind
Summary: Before anything else can be said, she starts moving again, heading down the alley way and deeper into the city. Closer to Cruxis. Closer to the Process. And, with any luck, closer to turning things back to the way they were.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	refresh ()

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stewing on this idea for just over a year, and I needed to get it at least partly written down and posted somewhere before I lost my mind. Transistor is basically perfect material for a ship AU regardless, but it's broad story beats are perfect for Kranna, honestly. If you haven't played it before, I'd highly recommend it.
> 
> This is legit the first non-RP story I've posted in... uh, over five years, so I'm extremely sorry if this reads terribly.

The fabric of Anna’s dress makes a satisfying ripping noise as she widens an already massive tear, making it so she can move without being limited by the cut of the dress. It wasn’t a very expensive one to begin with, so she doesn’t feel too bad about it as she feels the threads give way in her hands. It’s not there were going to be functions to attend anytime soon to justify keeping it, anyway.

Once satisfied with her work, she moves over towards the sink, aggressively washing her hands and dabbing some water on her face and neck to cool herself down. As she turns on the faucet, she can hear the flow of the fountain that Kratos had led her to mere hours before, trying to tell her that she was in grave danger and needed to get out of town. As she moves to grab a towel, she can feel the air breeze by her as he steps in front of her, moving to save her from what looked like a greatsword hurtling in her direction. She can feel her hands balling up into fists as she kneels before his still body, tears in her eyes as she grabs the hilt of that massive sword and books it before someone (or something) finds her.

Oh. She opens her half-wet hands, looking down at them and realizing she’d actually drawn a little blood from clenching too hard. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

Anna finishes drying off and takes one last cursory look at herself in the mirror – not great, but could be worse – before psyching herself up as she leaves the bathroom. “Sorry to keep you waiting. You ready to go?”

She waits for a moment, watching the greatsword she had propped up on the railing opposite the bathroom door for a moment before nodding and grabbing the hilt again. A familiar warmth radiates up her arm as she does, the sword pulsing with a faint purple light as she touches it. Concern seems to replace the warmth after a few moments, to which Anna shakes her head. “I’m fine. Just anxious to keep moving.” A pause. “…Yes, really. Would I lie?”

The sensation of worry seems to dissipate for the most part. Anna grins. “Okay, okay, maybe I would. But really, I’m fine, Kratos.” Before anything else can be said, she starts moving again, heading down the alley way and deeper into the city.

Closer to Cruxis. Closer to the Process.

And, with any luck, closer to turning things back to the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out the best way to avoid having to write Kratos dialogue is to essentially make him unable to talk. Who knew!


End file.
